A waveguide construction is mainly used to limit a pathway of transmitting a wave, so as to transmit the wave far away. In a conventional waveguide construction, a guiding channel is mainly formed by two materials with different refractive indices, so as to limit the wave in the guiding channel. Specifically speaking, a material with a high refractive index would be disposed between the materials with a low refractive index, such that the wave can produce a total reflection in the material with a high reflective index and continuously travel in the guiding channel
However, this kind of waveguide construction requires multiple procedures during production. This is because an active layer needs to be etched for forming this kind of construction based on minimizing the waveguide construction (such as a size ranged from several microns to several tens of microns, or from several nanometers to several hundreds of nanometers). However, a bad electrical property could be induced by the etched active layer. For example, an electron would suffer a relatively high energy baffler or a short circuit could be induced in an interface between the etched active layer (used as the material with high refractive index) and another material (used as the material with low refractive index), due to a difference between the materials of the etched active layer and the other material. Further, a relatively high fabricating cost and a relatively high fabricating time are used.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a waveguide construction to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.